When wish goes wrong – Ranma Story
by Dan Inverse
Summary: A series I create that used a wish as base by sending all the involve people toward AU, please C&C and No flames just drop a mail and I will removed it as soon as I found the mail. ^^


When wish goes wrong – Ranma Story  
  
A Naruto/Ranma crossover with a little AMG  
  
**  
  
A little red hair girl run, she ran though the corridor of the Uchiha clan. Thoughout the corridor, everywhere she turn, she would see a familiar face that she know would haunt her till the end of her life. Some of the fallen shinobi was kill in a way so gruesome, she doubt anyone else would recornized them but oddly she managed to see though all those blood and wounds to know who is the death Uchiha clan members.  
  
Deep within her she want to bury everyone so that they will have at least a final resting place, however something within her blood tell her otherwise as it urge her to go toward the main hall of the Uchiha clan so that she could witness an event that would change the direction of her fate forever.  
  
Just as she suspected, as she step into the main hall, she managed to see two shinobi was dueling. One is a familiar thin old man, her grandfather Tenma Uchiha the current clan leader. Another one is . . . the red hair girl wide her eyes in surprise when she got a clear look on her grandfather opponent who was a tall, raven hair man with a large Kantana stripe behind his back. It was actually her long loast father – Genma Uchiha. He was every bit her mother had describe him before she die, tall, handsome, strong everything but his eyes. His eyes was not the same as what her mother had describe instate of the caring and loving eyes she mother always pride her father had, it was cold and cruel, it was so cold, that she could actually feel the temperature of the room drop a few degree just by looking at it.  
  
The battle was one side winning as even a inexperience fighter such as herself could see the two warrior skills different. Due to old age and lack of intensive training, the older Uchiha was slowly worn out and losing speed to keep up Genma pace. However even with many chances to go for a killing blow, Genma refuse to let his amused end so quickly as he slowly bits by bits causing painful wound to the older man but not deep enough to kill him.  
  
"What is it old man? Catching up with your age?" mock the younger shinobi.  
  
The older man did not reply him since he doesn't want to lose concentration than needed. Secretly the old man put more charka on his leg and absorbed a kunai under his leg as he charge toward his insane son. Just as he had expected, his unsuspected son attack him plainly with his kantana, while the old man take the damage he kick Genma with all his might, causing a faint cut.  
  
"Impressive, I didn't even expect you to wound me but I guess you haven't lose all your touch yet old man." The younger shinobi smirk as he boost up his charka and heal the cut immediately. However Genma smirk dies off when he saw his father smirk in a similar way that gives him a chill right down his spine. The old man immediately perform a complicated seal that he never seen before. Before Genma could stop the old man, a sharp pain ruhing all over his body as he notice many cursed seal appear all over his body. The next thing Genma know was that darkness had ceased him.  
  
As the traitor had fall, the Uchiha clan leader felt as if all his strength had left. He fall down onto his butt panting hard. He speared a faint sad smile for his beautiful granddaughter. Judging from her tear fill eyes, the old man could safely assume that her observing granddaughter had already know the identity of the man who he just murder. The red hair girl run toward her last remaining family as she want to received some comfort from her grandfather, however before a voice stop her and startled everyone present within the room. The old man immediately turn toward his son 'dead' corpse but instate of a dead body, all he found was some dust.  
  
"I see, so that is the forbidden seal of Uchiha clan? And I taught it was just a ridiculous legend, well I think I am more and more interested on what is written in that forbidden scroll you folks willing to die protecting." With that the old man feel a sharp pain across his chest, all he could see is a Kantana cut right though his chest.  
  
"Kage no shadow skill." Hiss the older man before his life end.  
  
"Grandfather!" Yelled the red hair girl as she caught her grandfather before he fell down the floor. As a result the old man blood spill allover her body. She turns her attention to the murderer as she glare at him.  
  
"*Tsk* *Tsk* How touching." The man just looked at her daughter coldly as he reach for the forbidden scroll within the box. He sat down and copies every detail within the scroll carefully, he don't even bother to finish off his daughter, for he knows that that brat of his is nothing but a pathetic weak girl. After he finished the copy, he keep the copy hidden carefully within her cloths and then only he take a close look on his daughter that he didn't see for nearly three years.  
  
No matter how many times he looked at that brat, he still can't shack the stunning feeling he felt, that daughter of his had the most stunning not to mention flawless facial feature he seen before though out his travel. That girl had these rare but beautiful sparkling gray blue eyes, silky long scarlet red hairs that flow freely behind her back. And the most important of all is the pale looking skin that created a fragile looking feature for her.  
  
Many times like this, Genma would ponder the question of where the it is a sin for Ranko Uchiha to be so beautiful, however this time he finally had the answer as he know it was a sin for a person to be so beautiful, as he felt a cruel excitement when the blood slowly adore his daughter mix between hate and pain feature, it somehow excite him causing him the urge to make her suffer more in both mentally and physically. Suddenly an idea strikes him as he let out another wickedly grin. He took up the already copied forbidden scroll and throw it toward the red hair girl and hit her head causing a slight bleeding on her forehead but the girl was too focus to notice that.  
  
"Pathetic weak girl, if you want revenge study that scroll and live on like a pathetic weak girl you are." With that he laugh as he vanished with a puff of smoke.  
  
Hours later groups of Anbu arrive only to find the silent red hair girl sitting beside the dead Uchiha clan leader holding tightly a blood tainted scroll.  
  
**  
  
The Third Generation Hokage looked at the last of the Uchiha clan as he sighed. "Are you sure you want me to perform that seal?"  
  
"Yes, I will not be the weak girl that bastard accursed me, so by performing that seal I will not rest until he die." Say the red hair girl coldly as she refused to refer that man her father anymore.  
  
"I see . . . and I understand, very well than you will have my blessing. But . . ."  
  
"But what Hokage-sama . . ." The old man answer her by pulling her into a gentle embraces as the wise old man cry for the girl who can not cry anymore.  
  
"Please at least let me have one final clear look on your face before I seal you up in that cursed form, before I kill Ranko Uchiha so that Ranma Uchiha will be born."  
  
**  
  
Up in Heaven Urd shut off the monitor as she decided to take a small walk around her garden, she had the urge to cry but somehow she felt too numb in emotion sense to anything. Looking at the folders Aphrodite-sama had give her, she finally realized why the folders mention extreme difficult, "How on earth am I going to match make some one whose heart had just dead in the first place?"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
**  
  
Shinobi – Ninja  
  
Kunai – a type of knife ninja used  
  
Anbu – Elite shinobi, or rather shadow assassin team in direct transaction of my language.  
  
Hokage – Fire Shadow (In the story Naruto Hokage is the leader of the Hidden Leaf Ninja Village.)  
  
**  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Well this is the Ranma Story I soppose to write and release out first but somehow my com get format and so I need to remember all the parts I write. *SOB* how sad, anywhere I hope you enjoy this cross I write about Ranma new life. ^_^ 


End file.
